Amor sin limites
by BaniHush
Summary: Es una historia de amor y drama se centra en Ione una chica de 17 años, la cual trata de sobrellevar su adolescencia y mas aun un amor imposible que se cruza en su camino. Su vida se ve envuelta en un misterioso ir y venir. ¿Que hará al descubrir que no todo es lo que parece?
1. Prólogo

_**Amor sin límites.**_

**Prologo**

Francia 1975.

Alessandro era un ángel muy diferente a sus hermanos, se preocupaba mucho por la humanidad, no sabía porque, pero algo le decía que sería bueno poder entenderlos, lo que más llamaba su atención eran los sentimientos que algunos de ellos se demostraban.

Un sinfín de veces soñaba con poder ser parte de ellos y poder conocer el amor, una emoción que según él no tenía límites, algo tan puro y completamente único, pero sabía que si eso sucedía también conocería lo ruin y crueles que eran algunos de esos seres hacia sus semejantes.

Fue en 1975 cuando tuvo su primer encargo como ángel custodio.

En la ciudad de Estamburgo, no todo era dolor y sufrimiento, había cosas buenas, las cuales no podía dejar de lado, como aquella hermosa bebe que miro por primera vez, esta lo miraba fijamente con sus hermosos y grandes ojos color café obscuro, algo que le intrigaba demasiado, una pequeña de nombre Joan (Regalo de Dios).

Durante su niñez demostró una gran habilidad para poder ver al ángel, el a su manera disfrutaba de la compañía de la niña, jugaban y platicaban, haciendo que este tuviera un gran lazo con ella. Tiempo después esa niña parecía haber perdido su don, pues ella ya no le prestaba atención haciendo que Alessandro se repitiera a si mismo que era inevitable y que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar.

Cuando Joan cumplió 17, él la miraba de una forma diferente, ya no era la pequeña con quien tomaba el té, ella se había convertido en una bella mujer, inteligente, atractiva y por sobre todas las cosas una buena persona. El ángel desconcertado la miraba, pensaba que con tan solo verla sonreír y mirarla cerca se sentía completo y totalmente tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía que era ese sentimiento que le inundaba su corazón.

En ese tiempo la vida de la chica dio un giro de 180°, su familia se vio envuelta en un gran cambio, a su padre lo transfirieron, para que trabajara en Londres, pues al ser un gran empresario, un trabajo con más oportunidades se vio ante el.

Semanas después de que llegaron a Londres, Joan fue inscrita en una gran preparatoria muy reconocida, aunque no se sentía cómoda, es más se sentía excluida puesto que era extranjera y su ingles no era precisamente bueno. Pero todo eso cambio cuando conoció a Jake. Fue según ella una de sus mejores y más graciosas experiencias que se encontró en su vida.

Una tarde mientras salía de la escuela vio un grupo de militares pasar, observando a un alto y guapo hombre de hermosos ojos verde olivo, más tarde mientras caminaba a casa, se detuvo a comer un helado, se le había hecho costumbre pues se llevaba muy bien con la dueña del local. Cuando decidió continuar su camino a casa, ella se estrelló con alguien, derramando su helado en la ropa de un caballero, cuando observo hacia arriba se encontró con la mirada de aquel hombre que había visto no hace mucho en la salida de la escuela.

- Oh cuanto lo siento – se sonrojo al mirar eso ojos verde olivo.

- No se preocupe mademoiselle – Beso su mano, sabiendo que había encontrado a la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya visto en su vida.

- Pero que modales son los míos, me llamo Joan – Y le tendió una servilleta al aludido.

- Yo me llamo Jacob, pero la mayoría me dice Jake – Le sonrió con ternura y se limpió el helado de su traje.

- Mucho gusto Jake – Lo miro una vez más para cerciorarse de que no era un sueño. – ¡Lo siento tengo que irme! – Con cierta nostalgia le dijo.

- ¿Volveré a verte? – Con cierta preocupación y curiosidad en su tono de voz

- Tal vez – Le sonrió una vez más, confiando en que se lo volvería a encontrar.

Cada día a la misma hora Jake pasaba a la heladería donde había visto a esa chica tan hermosa, hasta que por fin la vio nuevamente y con gran entusiasmo la saludo, se quedaron platicando varias horas de trivialidades y de los lugares que Jake había conocido. Al final de la velada Jake la acompaño a su casa pidiéndole que salieran. Poco pasó para que ambos se volvieran novios. Alessandro solo observaba con tristeza que ese hombre hacia feliz a la chica que le provocaba mucha confusión en cuanto a lo que sentía.

Después de un par de años Jake y Joan se casaron, viviendo un gran amor incondicional y lleno de ternura, convirtiendo todo ese amor en una hermosa niña que al igual que su madre tenía unos hermosos ojos cafés obscuros.

Alessandro seguía cuidando de Joan con mucho interés pues todo lo que el sentía, solo se había fortalecido gracias a como ella le profesaba su amor a su pequeña. Miraba esa relación como algo hermoso, nunca hubiera imaginado que alguien pudiera dar tanto por otra persona.

Los años pasaban y Alessandro solo se dedicaba a observar, hace algún tiempo solo se preguntaba el por qué lo habían mandado de ángel custodio de esa pequeña familia, se notaba a leguas que eran felices y mucho más aun no creía que alguien les haría daño.

Fue algo raro cuando la pequeña hija de su gran amor, según lo que él creía, lo miro una vez y le preguntó que quien era, él se quedó boquiabierto pues hace mucho que no hablaba con nadie más que consigo mismo.

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto la pequeña observando intrigada, lo cual resaltaba por el color de sus ojos.

- ¿Puedes verme? – Fue algo muy extraño.

- Si – Lo dijo como creyendo que era un juego.

- Ammm mi nombre es Alessandro, soy un ángel – Muy seguro de sí mismo.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Puedo ver tus alas? – La niña dijo con mucha curiosidad.

- Claro – Se dio la vuelta sintiéndose raro, pues era poco probable que la niña las viera, casi nadie podía verlas.

- ¡Son hermosas! – Y las toco, cayendo una en su pequeña mano, la guardo metiéndola en un libro de historias (que su madre le leía cada noche) sin que Alessandro se diera cuenta.

Alessandro se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de que no solo las podía ver, sino que también podía tocarlas, la pequeña solo tenía 6 años, era muy increíble.

Pasaron los años hasta que la pequeña cumplió 13, aun hablaba con Alessandro, era su mejor amigo, pero no se lo decía a nadie por miedo de que él se fuera dejándola sola.

De regreso de un viaje de vacaciones, algo ocurrió, Alessandro observo una sombra alrededor del auto que el padre de la niña conducía. En ese instante le sorprendió que Joan volteara y le dijera:

- Sálvala por favor – Soltó un par de lágrimas al hacer la petición.

- ¡Mi obligación es salvarte a ti! – Lo dijo con una gran pesadez en su corazón, pues no quería que ella sufriera. Dándose cuenta que algo estaba por ocurrir.

- ¡Por favor! – Y tomo la mano de su niña, sabiendo que tal vez no volvería a estrecharla entre sus brazos.

- Está bien – Tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos y la envolvió en sus alas, alejándola rápidamente de lo que sería un desastre.

Alessandro observo el auto y de un momento a otro se sacudió girando sin control alguno, sin darle tiempo de regresar por Joan, la niña al ver el accidente lo único que pudo hacer fue desmayarse.

Alessandro se acercó al auto sin soltar a la niña, vio a la que poseía su corazón casi sin vida mirándolo con ternura y con último suspiro le dijo:

- Gracias – Para después cerrar sus ojos, sabiendo que su hija viviría.

Alessandro se sintió muy triste y por primera vez en toda su vida, se tocó el rostro y se dio cuenta de que un líquido bajaba desde sus ojos y se deslizaban hasta caer en la pequeña que había salvado.


	2. Chapter 1 Ione

Capítulo 1 Ione.

En una obscura noche, se encontraba una joven sumergida en sus pensamientos, mirando hacia el cielo, soñando despierta en el amor que toda chica quiere encontrar, observaba la luna como esperando que ella le contestara sus preguntas, el día siguiente seria su cumpleaños 17, y lo que más deseaba no lo podía tener, extrañaba a su madre demasiado.

Ya Ione, que mañana será un día increíble, mejor busca ropa, tienes que verte guapa. – Se dijo ella misma mientras abría el gran ropero de su habitación.

Mientras sacaba su ropa de su armario, observo una caja azul en el interior de este, esa caja le traía demasiados recuerdos, pues en ella ,yacían algunas cosas que le pertenecieron a su madre, así como un libro que solía leerle cuando era pequeña, lo saco y lo observo por unos momentos, justo cuando iba a guardarlo en el interior de la caja, algo cayó al suelo, era una pluma muy hermosa, de un color amarillo dorado de escasos cinco centímetros, la miro un momento antes de tomarla entre sus manos, cuando la tomo la acerco a su pecho y por una extraña razón se sentía segura y protegida.

En ese instante un extraño y fuerte ruido se escuchó en la parte de afuera, cosa que saco de sus pensamientos a Ione, por lo que se asomó para saber que era, alcanzo a ver en la lejanía del bosque una luz que descendía del cielo, creyendo que era un rayo.

Mientras en el bosque se observaba claramente como dentro de la luz que descendía, había un hombre alto y fornido, bastante atractivo, este cayo con un gran impacto sobre la tierra, haciendo un hueco de por lo menos un metro, para después erguirse con gran ímpetu.

En la habitación de Ione, la chica seguía acariciando la pluma y se le ocurrió encapsularla, para así colgarla en su cuello junto a un relicario que le había regalado su padre en uno de sus cumpleaños, en una cadena de oro de su madre, en el cual, guardaba una foto de sus padres y de ella cuando era una bebe.

Comenzó a sentirse agotada por lo cual se dispuso a cerrar sus ojos y descansar pues a la mañana siguiente tenía muchas cosas que quería hacer.

A la mañana siguiente una voz grave y melodiosa la sacaba de sus sueños.

¡Feliz cumpleaños mi niña!-

_*Abrí mis ojos encontrándome con un hombre que amaba demasiado, un hombre maduro y atractivo de hermosos ojos verde olivo, que me mostraban paz y tranquilidad, era mi padre, aquella persona que daría su vida por mí y viceversa*_

Papi es muy temprano, el estruendo que causo el rayo no me dejo dormir.- Contesto Ione tallándose los ojos.

¿Cuál estruendo? De seguro te dormiste temprano y soñaste eso, porque la noche estuvo muy tranquila.

Mmm creo, ya voy a apurarme para que salgamos. – Lo dijo con desconcierto puesto que estaba segura de lo que había visto y escuchado por la noche.

De acuerdo iré abajo a preparar todo – Con entusiasmo de saber que su día de descanso lo pasaría con su hija, pues como él era militar no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa.

Ione estaba segura de que su padre le tenía una sorpresa pues no le había dicho lo que iban a hacer, antes de que se empezara a arreglar, su teléfono comenzó a sonar con una melodía que conocía muy bien, era su mejor amiga Stephanie Matthews, mejor conocida como Steph, una chica de cabello castaño claro, tez morena clara, de unos ojos grisáceos que llamaban bastante la atención.

Hooola niña! Feliz cumple! – Se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, con gran entusiasmo.

Gracias Steph- Lo dijo con mucha alegría, pues su amiga era la segunda que la felicitaba.

Oye ya revisaste tu Facebook? – Con curiosidad.

No porque? – Rascándose la cabeza.

Hay! No has visto lo que puse? – Algo molesta pues sabía que el internet era uno de sus vicios de su amiga.

Pero ya ahorita lo reviso, no te enojes- Lo dijo en tono de disculpa, apresurándose a prender su computadora y abrir su Facebook.

Ok, ok te espero ja ja ja- Con algo de entusiasmo, pues estaría segura de que le gustaría mucho lo que puso.

Ione estaba poniendo la contraseña de su Facebook, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, a pesar de tener a Steph al teléfono, una segunda llamada estaba entrando.

Steph, puedes esperar en la línea, es que tengo otra llamada – Le dijo sabiendo que ella no se opondría.

Claro eh, pero no me dejes mucho tiempo esperando ja ja ja –

Ok-

Atendió la llamada que estaba entrando y para su sorpresa era Noah, su otro mejor amigo, Noah era de cabello castaño lacio, con ascendencia asiática por lo cual tenía los ojos rasgados de un color miel, pero al mismo tiempo como su padre que era estadounidense era bastante alto y carismático.

Ohayo! Feliz cumpleaños –

Noah muchas gracias –

Ahh y ya tengo tu regalo eh! – Lo dijo en tono juguetón.

Hay dime que es? No puedo esperar a saber que es hasta mañana!-

Nop, no te diré, mañana lo veras. Oye ya te hablo Steph? –

Está en llamada en espera –

Ahh pon llamada de tres ja ja ja

Está bien, espera un momento –

Hola – Dijo Ione para asegurarse de que ya estaban los tres en la línea.

Ay me habías hecho esperar mucho – Contesto Steph.

Es que estaba hablando con alguien importante – Dijo Noah

Ja ja ja, mas importante que yo no creo Noah.

Ya chicos! – Les dijo Ione para que se calmaran.

Ok oye mañana te vamos a llevar a comer eh – Le dijo Noah con mucho entusiasmo.

A dónde? – Ione contesto muy emocionada

A nuestro restaurant favorito, comeremos comida italiana después de clases YEY! – Le dijo Steph, pues como se conocían desde que eran pequeñas sabía que le gustaba la comida italiana, además de que ahora lo visitarían con Noah, a pesar de que lo conocían desde menos tiempo se habían vuelto los mejores amigos los tres.

Si! Iremos después de clases – Agrego Noah.

Bueno ya cuelgo, hoy voy a salir con mi papá, los veo mañana en la escuela, los quiero mucho y gracias por felicitarme.

Está bien te veo mañana, y recuerda que revisaras tu Facebook y me dirás que te pareció, ok?- Le dijo Steph – Ahh casi lo olvidaba salúdame a nuestro papi ja ja ja- Con tono juguetón, pues el padre de su amiga siempre le había parecido muy guapo.

Adiós cuídate te vemos mañana Sayonara! – Le dijo Noah, pues él estaba acostumbrado a mezclar palabras japonesas cuando hablaba.

Se dispuso a arreglarse con una playera un poco ajustada y unos jeans entubados con unos converse negros, no sin antes colocarse su cadena con el relicario y ahora también la pluma dorada en su cuello.

Padre e hija se dirigieron al auto, y este condujo hasta llegar a una parte del campo que se extendía a la orilla del Támesis para hacer un día de campo, llevaron unas cosas para poder acomodarse, cuando su padre exclamo.

Oh he olvidado el termo con el agua en el auto, iré por él. – Se levantó, pero Ione tomo su mano diciéndole a su padre que ella lo traería y que regresaría rápido. Este accedió y le entrego las llaves del auto.

Ione iba corriendo por el lugar, perdiendo de vista a su padre pues estaban algo lejos de auto, por un momento perdió la concentración al observar a un joven bastante guapo de cabello rubio, alto y fornido, que al sentir la mirada de la chica volteo y le sonrió de manera picara, haciendo que con esto se estampara con alguien más.

El hombre con el que se estrello era alto y tenía unos hermosos ojos violetas muy intensos, tanto que se perdió en ellos sin darse cuenta que el muchacho la sostenía de la cintura, pues ella iba a caer al suelo por el golpe. Cuando recupero el hilo de sus pensamientos se alejó un poco de él y le dijo:

Lo siento!- Ruborizada se dio la vuelta y se fue a buscar el termo al auto de su padre.

_*Quien será ese chico de los ojos violetas, se veía triste, pero era muy guapo, jajá, ya Ione hay que volver*_

Su padre y ella disfrutaron del picnic, y se dirigieron a una heladería, su padre le conto que ahí fue donde conoció a su madre, él hablaba con tanto amor de ella, le dijo que desde que la vio la amo y que ella se parecía demasiado a su madre, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por los ojos de Ione, pues se daba cuenta el cuanto la amaba su padre y más aún sentía mucha tristeza y algo de culpa al no recordar el ultimo día que vio a su madre.

Su padre la tranquilizo y le dijo que la amaba, que su madre estaría muy orgullosa de ella. Al concluir con el helado se dirigieron a casa para poder descansar.

Al legar a su casa abrazo a su padre y le dijo que lo quería mucho, a lo que su padre contesto que él la amaba demasiado y le entrego una caja con un colorido moño violeta, dentro había un hermoso diario de color rosa pálido con una cerradura de color oro.

Amor es para que escribas todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor, para que puedas preservar y atesorar todos tus recuerdos.- Le dijo su padre viendo que miraba el diario muy emocionada.- Ahh pero no es todo, creo que no revisaste bien la caja.-

Dicho esto Ione tomo una vez más la caja y la inspecciono con mucho detenimiento, hasta que encontró un par de llaves, lo cual la desconcertó.

No es cierto!, me compraste un auto! Ahhhh! – Estaba tan feliz de que por fin iría en un auto a la escuela y no en su bicicleta de la cual ya se había caído más de una vez. – Gracias, gracias papi –

Ambos se dirigieron hacia afuera para ver el auto, era un Chevrolet Sonic 2010 de color chedron un hermoso modelo pues no ocupaba mucho espacio y no era muy pequeño por dentro.

Espero te haya gustado – Su padre solo observaba la cara de asombro de su hija, pues ella lo había visto en una tienda de autos, y lo había admirado una semana atrás.

Es perfecto! Es justo el que yo quería! – Abrazo a su padre agradeciéndole una vez más el fabuloso regalo, no sin antes estrenar su auto nuevo llevándolo a dar una vuelta.

Ione no podía sacarse de la cabeza esos dos chicos que había visto en el parque, el rubio de la sonrisa pícara, y el chico de los hermosos y profundos ojos violetas, no sabía porque, pero ambos le llamaban demasiado la atención a pesar de que solo los había visto una vez, recordando el tropezón con el segundo no pudo más que sonrojarse, ante la idea de que este la sujetaba con delicadeza por la cintura para que no cayera al suelo.

…

En la mañana, se despertó muy alterada pues su reloj sonaba demasiado fuerte, era lunes y tenía que ir a la escuela, se apresuró a bañarse y cambiarse para luego bajar con sus cosas al comedor para encontrarse con su padre y desayunar.

Buenos días papi – Le dijo Ione

Buenos días, ya está el desayuno – Le dijo su padre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Comió el desayuno, se lavó la boca y se despidió de su padre, para tomar las llaves de su nuevo auto para ir a la escuela.

Llegando a la escuela se encontró con Steph y Noah, ambos la abrazaron y elogiaron su carro nuevo, diciéndole que ahora que ya tenía carro, tenía que pasar por ellos.

Caminaron hacia adentro de las instalaciones de la escuela y Noah se separó de ellas diciendo que iba a buscar algo, Steph y Ione fueron a sus casilleros pasa sacar algunos libros, cuando de repente Steph le dijo:

Oye acabo de ver a la cosa más sexy del mundo, voltea, Ahh pero es mío eh, yo lo vi primero- Impresionada por el chico que acababa de ver.

No creo que sea la gran cosa ya hemos visto a todos los chicos de la escuela y no hay nadie tan guapo – Lo dijo girándose para ver lo que su amiga le decía que era sexy- Ohh por dios! –Lo dijo sorprendida por lo que veía, era él.

En otro de los casillero había un joven alto y fornido, de cabello negro azabache, iba vestido con una playera negra ajustada, dejando ver su cuerpo bien ejercitado, unos pantalones de mezclilla y en su mano una gabardina negra de piel, se la puso y recogió su mochila del suelo y cuando volteo vio a la chica con la que se había estrellado el día anterior.


	3. Capítulo 2 Una nueva misión

**Capítulo 2 Una nueva misión.**

El pasillo de la escuela se encontraba abarrotado de gente, por ser el primer día de clases, todos corrían apresurados para encontrar sus salones, mientras Ione se encontraba observando a aquel chico de cabello azabache, era muy atractivo, pero sobre todo le llamaba la atención sus hermosos ojos violetas, no solo eran bonitos, sino que también mostraban tantas emociones, que cualquiera se podía perder en ellos.

¿Qué paso? ¿De qué me perdí?- Steph miraba desconcertada a su amiga, pues ella yacía ensimismada en sus pensamientos, observando al chico sexy que ella había visto.

¿Ah? … que yo conozco a ese chico- Mientras se volvió para mirar el rostro de Steph.

¿Lo conoces?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Y por qué no me dijiste? – Estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis, cuando Ione la interrumpió abruptamente.

Bueno técnicamente no lo conozco, me estrelle con él, ayer en el parque, pensé que no lo volvería a ver.

Ahh entonces, ¿Por qué no nos acercamos y lo saludamos?-

¿Qué, estás loca?, no pienso acercarme y saludarlo- Alzo la voz pues se sentía más que nerviosa, porque su amiga era capaz de eso y más.

Bueno está bien nos iremos- Lo dijo con una carita de cachorrito regañado.

Cuando Ione se tranquilizaba, Steph la empujo contra alguien, cuando ella volteo para disculparse, se encontró con el mismo chico que observaba hace unos momentos.

…

Alessandro caminaba tranquilamente, hasta que una chica lo empujo, este se volvió para ver si ella estaba bien y se encontró con aquella chica que había visto en el parque, al ver sus ojos café obscuro sintió un vuelco en el alma y lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse a la defensiva, pues por algún motivo esa chica removía recuerdos de su memoria, cosas que quería olvidar.

Ahh la chica distraída otra vez, no lo puedo creer- Se lo dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa torcida y con un tono algo sarcástico.

Lo siento mucho, en verdad no te vi ninguna de las dos veces que me estrellado contigo. – lo observo con una mirada de súplica en sus ojos.

Si sigues así, voy a pensar que lo haces a propósito eh?-

Ohh no, no, te juro que solo ha sido un accidente- Lo miro nerviosa y algo sonrojada.

Hola- Steph sonrió coquetamente hacia aquel muchacho, pues ninguno de los dos había notado que aún estaba ahí.- No me presentas- Volteo a ver a Ione.

Ione no sabía que hacer pues no creía lo que su amiga le estaba haciendo, pensó en salir huyendo para buscar a Noah, pero entonces su huida se vio interrumpida por la voz de aquel chico.

Hola, me llamo Alessandro Altobelli- Le guiño un ojo, lo que provoco que Steph se sonrojara.

Mi nombre es Stephanie y ella es mi mejor amiga Ione- Jalo a Ione junto a ella para seguir platicando con Alessandro.- Y dime, eres nuevo cierto?- Lo miro con mucha curiosidad, pues después de pasar tanto tiempo en ese lugar, jamás lo había visto y ella era muy sociable como para no conocerlo.

Se me nota tanto?, de hecho si, acabo de mudarme cerca de aquí-

Ah sí?, si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírnoslo, vamos en el 112-

Cualquier cosa?- Lo dijo de una manera seductora, enarcando una ceja- Gracias.-

De nada, ahora nos tenemos que ir, ya tenemos clase- Ione jalo a Steph para ir a su salón, pensando en que ese chico ocultaba algo, además de que se veía muy diferente a la actitud que tenía.

Ambas se dirigieron a su salón de clases, para luego encontrarse con Noah, que estaba muy aburrido, pues él se fue en busca de su regalo de Ione y esperaba que ellas fueran al salón de clases, el asiento de Ione estaba adornado con unos pequeños globos y un pequeño pastel con una vela en su pupitre, un cartel hecho con una cartulina con un dibujo de Kakashi Hatake y con letras estilo grafiti, que decían feliz cumpleaños, al ver esto se emocionó y corrió hacia Noah para abrazarlo.

Gracias Noah!- lo miro aun emocionada por la sorpresa que uno de sus dos mejores amigos le hizo.

De nada y espera ver tu regalo je je – Le dio una bolsa en color rojo brillante.

En aquella bolsa había unas golosinas y un DVD de Sakura Card Captors la primera temporada original y un disco de TVXQ, era un maravilloso regalo, pues ambos eran amantes de anime, mejor conocidos como un par otakus.

Así transcurrieron las clases, hasta llegar a su hora de receso, estaban sentados los tres platicando sobre lo que harían en la tarde saliendo de clases, pues ya habían hecho planes de ir a un restaurante italiano para comer, y después ir al cine a ver una película. De repente Steph noto que un chico no dejaba de mirar a su amiga.

Oye niña, que pegue tan grande traes hoy, observa discretamente a las dos en punto- Le dijo Steph a Ione, dejando desconcertado a Noah.

Ione miro disimuladamente, no cabía en su sorpresa pues era el chico por el cual se estrelló con Alessandro en el parque, el chico de cabellos rubios, lo que más le llamo la atención a Steph fue su boca pues era bastante provocadora. El chico al notar que hablaban de él, se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

Wow que hermosa boca- Suspiro y susurro Steph al ver que el chico se acercaba.

Solo si te gusta el botox- Le dijo Noah en tono aburrido al ver que su amiga se emocionaba por ese tipo.

Cállate Noah ya quisieras estar igual que ese bombón.- Le contesto en tono juguetón y le guiño un ojo, pues Steph le empezó a hablar porque le gustaba.

Ione no podía evitar ver a aquel chico, vestía un pantalón casual de color blanco y una camisa negra algo ajustada, zapatos de vestir y un saco blanco que llevaba en las manos a causa del calor, al mirarlo más detenidamente noto que sus ojos eran de un bello color azul marino, demasiado profundos, le recordaban el mar visto de noche.

Hola, eres la chica del cumpleaños cierto?- Lo dijo en tono alegre.

Ehh?- Sorprendida, pues no creía que ese chico le estuviera hablando a ella y más aun no creía que supiera que es su cumpleaños.

Y tú eres?- Le pregunto Noah al chico que se paró enfrente de su amiga Ione.

Me llamo Kaito Grifinth- Sonrió tiernamente y beso la mano de Ione, cuando se hizo hacia atrás Steph, le tendió su mano para que la besara y el muy amablemente repitió el gesto con Steph.

Mmm yo soy Noah y no necesito que beses mi mano también- En tono de burla, cosa que molesto evidentemente a Steph. – Bien chicas al parecer ya va empezar la clase así que nos tenemos que ir- Tomo a las dos chicas de la mano y las jalo, para dirigirse a su salón.

Las chicas se levantaron lentamente para irse, no sin antes despedirse de Kaito, cosa que molesto a Noah.

Nos vemos- le dijo Steph a Kaito en tono seductor.

Adiós.- le dijo Ione a Kaito con una amplia sonrisa. – Oye por cierto como sabias que era mi cumpleaños?- Le pregunto con evidente curiosidad.

Ahh una chica castaña, de ojos claros me dijo. Espero verte otra vez y tal vez platicar un rato- Sonrió nuevamente y se alejó de ellos.

Cuando estuvieron seguros de que Kaito no los escuchaba, empezaron a platicar.

Chica de cabello castaño y ojos claros?- Steph comenzaba a repasar cada una de las chicas que conocían hasta llegar a una conclusión.- Jess, estaba hablando de Jess, es la única de ojos claros y cabello castaño que conozco.-

Ahh mi amada Jess- Dijo Noah después de suspirar.

Qué? Bueno si te gusta el botox, ella sí que es el ejemplo de quien usa botox jaja- Steph le dijo a Noah haciendo referencia a su comentario hacia Kaito.

No como crees, ella es una de las chicas más hermosas- Lo dijo entusiasmado ya que le gustaba Jess.

Y yo? Que ya no me quieres? – Le dijo Steph cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, simulando que lloraba.

Claro que tú también, pero luego me tratas mal- Abrazo a Steph.

Después de la escuela los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia el restaurante que tanto les gustaba, Giuseppes, era un lugar muy placentero y cómodo, sobre todo por que tantas veces habían ido, para platicar y divertirse, era un lugar con una luz cálida muy hogareña, tenía arcos de madera que lo adornaban, unas bellas mesas con manteles blancos, al fondo habían unos reservados, asientos forrados de piel, en semicírculo, uno de los cuales siempre que iban, lo reservaban, porque les gustaba su privacidad.

Ahora si a romper la dieta!- Steph les dijo con mucha emoción.- Pide lo que quieras Ione, porque hoy pago yo, este es mi regalo para ti.- Le sonrió y la abrazo, para después tomar asiento y miro a Noah – Lo tuyo lo pagas tu eh?-

No esperaba menos de ti jajaja-

Se dedicaron a comer y conversar, de lo que les había pasado en sus vacaciones, del tiempo libre que tuvieron lejos de la escuela, planeando actividades que hacer a futuro ellos tres.

Pronto la atención de Ione se vio desviada a una pareja en una de las mesas de enfrente, parecía que discutían de algo, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando la chica se movió un poco dejando ver que el que estaba sentado en esa mesa era Alessandro. La chica con la que iba era realmente bella tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, de color rubio amielado, muy alta y delgada. De pronto Alessandro se le quedo viendo con sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, poco después se tornó molesto, y el y la chica con la que estaba salieron del lugar.

Después de la comida los tres chicos se dirigieron al cine a ver una película, compraron palomitas y refrescos, cuando salieron del cine, el teléfono de Ione empezó a sonar.

Hola?...ah papá….si ya vamos para allá, Steph se quedara a dormir en casa….si no te preocupes…si te quiero mucho bye…..-

Ya enfrente de su casa de Ione, Noah se despidió de las dos chicas, pues él vivía a lado de su casa, mientras que Steph vivía a dos calles. Ione y Steph entraron y saludaron al padre de Ione, antes de ir a su habitación. Ambas chicas comenzaron a platicar de trivialidades hasta que Steph comento acerca de los dos chicos guapos que habían conocido ese día.

A quien prefieres a Alessandro o a Kaito?- Pregunto Steph con algo de malicia. – Recuerda que al que no quieras me lo quedo yo eh?-

Pues te diré que Alessandro al parecer ya tiene pareja-

Como, tan rápido y ya nos es infiel?-

Es en serio Steph, lo vi hoy con una chica en Giuseppes, al parecer pelearon-

Mmm eso quiere decir que esta libre otra vez jaja- Le guiño un ojo a Ione. – Pero al parecer, tienes un admirador, ya que, qué casualidad que se tomó la molestia de preguntar por ti.- Le dio un codazo insinuante, mientras sonreía.

Ione al escuchar esos comentarios no pudo más que ponerse roja de la vergüenza, ya que sabía que hasta cierto punto Steph tenía razón.

Ambas se recostaron y durmieron tranquilamente.

****-FLASHBACK ALESSANDRO-****

Alessandro salía de clases, cuando de repente se encontró con alguien en su camino.

Naya, que haces aquí?- Pregunto desconcertado Alessandro.

Que, no puedo visitar a un viejo amigo?- La chica sonrió.

Tu no haces visitas por placer, así que dime, que haces aquí?-

Tienes razón, tenemos que hablar, pero no aquí, vayamos a algún sitio te parece?-

Ambos caminaron hasta encontrarse con un restaurante, ella entro seguida por Alessandro, tomaron asiento, pidieron unas limonadas y ella una ensalada, después él por fin le pregunto:

Bien, a que te mandaron esta vez?-

Es referente a tu llegada a este lugar Alessandro-

Sobre mí?-

Si, se te ha asignado alguien a quien proteger, mientras estas aquí-

Qué?, yo solo vine a buscar a quien me invoco, no vine a trabajar.-

Se me ha dicho que te lleve a tu protegido, por eso estamos aquí, para que la conozcas.-

De pronto la mirada de Alessandro inspecciono el lugar.

Es la chica de cabello caoba, trae una playera verde, la reconocerás rápido.-

No puede ser, es ella?, estas segura?- Pregunto Alessandro con sorpresa en su rostro.

Si es ella y tengo que decirte algo más, esa chica es hija de Joan-

El rostro de Alessandro poco a poco paso de la sorpresa al enojo, pues lo que menos quería era volver a revivir lo que había pasado.

No lo hare- Se levanta abruptamente Alessandro y se va del lugar, Naya por su parte se levanta también y va tras él, cuando lo alcanza solo le susurra que era su deber y desaparece.

****-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-****


End file.
